


First Date, First Disaster

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A first date for Karrin and Harry…how can that end? Post-Cold Days<br/>Disclaimer: Jim Butcher’s stuff, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date, First Disaster

"We could go on a date." 

The buzzers started off in my head, and I could swear I heard a robotic voice intoning, "Danger, Harry Dresden, danger!" Still, this was Karrin Murphy and surely nothing could possibly go wrong, right? 

Right?

Except the whole, 'sky is falling', 'world coming to an end', 'someone's gonna die', 'Buffy's birthday', apocalyptic nature of our relationship and my job in general. 

"Uh," I said, stalling for time. 

Karrin cocked an eyebrow up at me. God, she was adorable. And could be cruel and dangerous and there was just something about that combination that suckerpunched me right in the...well, various parts of my body, including my brain which was slowly coming unglued at the idea of Karrin and me on a date, and my heart, which had known just how much I'd cared for her for however many years we've known each other. 

"Sure," I said finally, giving her a cocky smile. "A date. What could possibly go wrong?" 

And I saw all the same worries and issues and possibly a few more crossing her face, all in a split second, before Karrin smiled, a sure, brilliant thing, and said back to me, "Nothing would dare." 

I think I love this woman.


End file.
